


First Time

by the_original_n_chan



Series: The Priest's Son and the Demon [13]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, First Time, Generic Fangirl Continuity, I Don't Know Where Bon Learned to Talk Dirty Like This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_original_n_chan/pseuds/the_original_n_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys finally go all the way. Woohoo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> See [series page](http://archiveofourown.org/series/65558) for continuity note and disclaimer.

Ryuuji steadied his hands, which were having a disturbing tendency to tremble. He took another moment to center himself, breathing in and then exhaling softly, before he glanced back at his partner. “All right. You comfortable?”

“Mmhmm.” Rin certainly looked comfortable enough, sprawled out on his front with a pillow under his hips and his arms wrapped loosely around another one, his tail curling over to the side and draping off the edge of the bed. Ryuuji envied him that relaxation. His own stomach was a confusing flutter of nerves—anxiety, anticipation, and behind and through it all the hot, inexorable pulse of desire as he knelt between Rin’s parted legs, taking in the astonishing view that was presented to him. The tight, virgin, impossibly intimate opening that was waiting for him. _The fuck are we doing_ clashed briefly with _want so bad, want this_ , but the result was a foregone conclusion, and he knew as much well before he gave himself up to it. With another deep breath, Ryuuji leaned forward and splayed his hands across the small of Rin’s back, just to either side of his tail.

“Okay. Here we go.” _Let’s do this._

He kneaded Rin’s lower back muscles with his thumbs, pressing firmly and deliberately before sliding his hands down to cup the softer flesh below. He massaged those curves, stroking, squeezing, marveling at how they yielded—not...squashy, Rin was fit enough that his butt was pretty tight, _nice, yeah_ , but they rolled and shifted beneath his hands’ pressure in a way that went straight to his dick. As he spread them farther apart, Rin let out a stuttering breath, and his tail quivered. Unable to resist, Ryuuji shifted one hand to encircle Rin’s tail and raise it, running his thumb up along the underside, while the other thumb slid down centimeter by centimeter until it came to rest over Rin’s hole at last, pushing against it—not into it, not just yet, but fretting slow, deliberate circles over and around its puckered ridges. Rin was already making low sounds, a hiss, a half-muffled groan, and his leg tensed, twitching as if he’d started to draw it up and then stopped. Ryuuji grinned to himself. Going for the tail was cheating a little, maybe, but he wanted Rin hot and bothered, and that was always a sure thing. Rin’s tail—and now, it seemed, playing with his ass in general, because Rin was writhing back against his touch, panting a little, like that time in the onsen when they had come so close, only this time was for real, it was going to happen, and lust-heat was rising in him too at the absolutely certain knowledge, at the sight of Rin so eager, so ready for it, a quickening simmer in the blood, a fiery pooling of urgency intensifying in his groin.

Controlling himself with what calmness he could muster, he stroked Rin’s tail farther forward, stretching it out, drawing it upward to lie flat along his spine. He leaned into Rin’s backside, pressing more firmly with his thumb, his fingers reaching down to trail over and toy with Rin’s balls. “Hnn. You want this?” he purred. Rin made an inarticulate noise, and Ryuuji leaned harder, letting Rin feel some of his weight, the jabbing of his erection against the back of Rin’s thigh, suggestion of what was to come. Then he eased up, slid back a little, and, after a second’s hesitation, he lowered his head to touch his lips to the top of Rin’s ass, kissing that shallow, sloping curve, his mouth just grazing over it at first, then kissing harder, nipping, sucking at the smooth skin, now here, now there. Wouldn’t have ever thought he’d kiss someone like that, in such a place—wouldn’t have thought he’d _want_ to—but surging desire drove him, the compulsion to make this _all mine_ , to let Rin know that his ass was about to be taken, plundered and consumed, _fucked_ , and from Rin’s moans, he knew, oh god yes, he knew. Impatient now, Ryuuji lifted his head again, just enough that only his chin scruff brushed the skin, and growled, “ _Tell me._ ”

“Haa-aah,” Rin managed to choke out, which at least sounded affirmative. Close enough. 

He let go of Rin just long enough to get his finger coated with the readied lube, then curved his other hand against Rin’s ass again, relishing that contact. “Cold,” he warned, just before he probed with his slicked finger; a _tch_ of displeasure escaped Rin as that finger touched him, and then a sharper catch as Ryuuji eased it in through the tight ring of muscle, moving slowly but methodically, forward, then back, then little farther forward, slipping it in deeper and deeper. Rin had stiffened at first, but as Ryuuji worked his way into that resistance it eased, Rin getting used to the sensation, he supposed. At least, he hoped so. He paused, giving Rin a chance to accustom himself to it further. “How is it?” he asked. “You okay?”

“Hm.” Rin sounded a little breathless but surprisingly self-possessed. He wiggled his ass with an experimental air, and Ryuuji was torn between the shock of realizing _oh shit a part of me is actually_ inside _him_ and the concern that maybe it had been too much too fast and that he ought to pull back a bit. “I kinda thought it would be...bigger.”

Ryuuji blinked, nonplussed, until Rin’s meaning suddenly dawned on him, and then he flushed in fierce indignation. With his free hand, he planted a ringing slap on Rin’s left butt cheek, and Rin yelped, jumped, his muscles clenching around Ryuuji in a way that might been a lot more arousing if he hadn’t been so annoyed. “That’s my _finger_ , idiot!” Bending forward, Ryuuji shoved Rin back down against the mattress with a snarl. “Like you don’t know the size of my dick.”

Rin snickered into the pillow, unrepentant, then gasped again as Ryuuji thrust into him more vigorously, working his finger inside Rin with greater determination. And as he pushed and twisted it around, both stretching Rin out for his cock and feeling after the spot he’d read about, Rin’s grunts of complaint quickly softened, became throaty moans and _ah_ s, Rin’s hands kneading the pillow beneath his head like a cat’s paws, his hips rolling against the bed. Could it really feel that good, Ryuuji wondered, just having a finger slide in and out of your ass, or had he found Rin’s prostate without realizing it—and suddenly Rin yipped, pushed himself up on his splayed arms, his tail going stiff. “ _Shit!_ Wha— _ah_ —wha’s that—“

“You like that? Is that good, hm?” Ryuuji explored his current spot, pressing a harder against the slicked wall of Rin’s entrance, and was rewarded by another cry. Rin collapsed flat on the bed again, trembling, urgently hitching himself back against Ryuuji’s finger, trying to spread his legs wider, and Ryuuji’s lips drew back in a feral smile. _That_ had to be it. He withdrew his finger, ignoring Rin’s loud objection, replenished the lube, then returned—two fingers this time, and the instant Rin felt the presence of the second finger, he groaned, lifted his ass to it, straining as if he could will himself to open up and let those two digits inside him more quickly. Still tight, though, so tight as Ryuuji plumbed him, and Ryuuji felt his own breath coming faster as he thought of shoving his cock deep into that eager, desperately needy hole. Soon. _Soon._ He worked Rin more confidently, found that place much more quickly this time, and Rin’s gasps took on an almost frantic pitch. Rin’s fingers clawed at the bedclothes, his hips bucked, lifting from the pillow, and Ryuuji had to capture Rin’s lashing tail under his arm to keep it from smacking him in the face. Ryuuji curled his fingers sharply, increased the pressure and speed of his kneading, while his other hand snaked around Rin’s waist to yank him up, back, so Rin was on his knees, his head still down, his ass tilted up in the air. _Oh yes._ Rin panted, whimpered, wordless pleading, as Ryuuji reveled in the incredible sight, the sound, the feel of him: his cock, rigid and dripping, rubbing up against Ryuuji’s forearm, his balls swaying as he rocked to that insistent rhythm, his ass lube-slicked, his hole hot and convulsing around Ryuuji’s fingers as his tail jerked and squirmed, trying desperately either to escape or to stimulate itself as it was squeezed between Ryuuji’s arm and body— _I don’t have enough hands for you,_ Ryuuji thought almost deliriously. And then Rin’s ass clenched, his whole body shuddered as his voice scaled up into a piercing cry— _come for me, yeah, come for me_ —he jerked once more, and then dropped flat onto the mattress again as Ryuuji released him. Ryuuji sat back for a minute, catching his breath and enjoying the spectacle of Rin lying there limp, glassy-eyed, and thoroughly fucked out. His own hard-on was _killing_ him, though, so instead of waiting for Rin to come around by himself, Ryuuji leaned forward and poked him. “Oi.”

Rin stirred, blinking vaguely. “W-What...that was...that felt... _oh_....”

“That’s the other kind of orgasm.” Ryuuji smirked. “It feels pretty good, right? You want some more of that?” He ran his hand over the curve of Rin’s butt, squeezed a little, and Rin groaned sharply, loudly, hollowing his back and grinding his hips into the pillow, that feverish intensity already returning.

“Bon... _fuck_...yeah, fuck me, I want it, I want _more_ , do it to me, _fuck me_ ,” he panted, his eyes going a little wild, and Ryuuji planted an arm across his back and leaned down, pinning him to the bed.

“ _Shit_ , yeah.” Ryuuji chuckled, then brought his mouth close to the point of Rin’s ear, close enough to let Rin feel his breath stirring. “But first I’m gonna ream you out again, and you’re gonna come for me again, aren’t you?” He slid his hand over Rin’s ass and fingered his hole idly. “I don’t think this is ready for me yet. What do you think?”

Ryuuji’s dick thought he was clearly insane, and so did Rin, from the way he snarled, “ _S-Son of a bitch_ ,” but Rin’s voice broke on the words, trembling with renewed lust and eagerness. He wanted more, all right, he’d come all Ryuuji wanted, and the thought of that, of all that he could do to Rin, how he could drive Rin out of his mind with pleasure over and over again, made Ryuuji feel a savage rush of power, and with it an improbably sweet, almost painful twinge of wonder. For the sake of that, his dick (he was _not_ following Rin’s example and calling it “Bon-chan”) could wait just a little bit longer.

He nipped at the tip of Rin’s ear, then released him with another light slap on the ass. “Up,” he said, sitting back and reaching for the lube. “Hands and knees.” Rin scrambled up, quick and obedient, and Ryuuji noticed that he was still hard—amazingly, he hadn’t managed to go off yet. He had to be dying for it too. Well, maybe they’d take care of that this round. Ryuuji coated his fingers again, even though Rin’s ass was already well lubed—he started straight off with two, and Rin moaned greedily as they penetrated him, arched his back and leaned into their slow thrust. Ryuuji chuckled again, a low huff of breath, as he dug directly for Rin’s prostate, made him jump and shudder. “You’re a slut for this, aren’t you,” he crooned, and Rin, who under other conditions might have been mortally offended, just let out a long, heaving _uhhhn_ , already lost in sensation, his whole body rocking with the movements of Ryuuji’s fingers grinding steadily away inside him. That mindless, helpless, fucking _gorgeous_ abandonment frayed Ryuuji’s already taxed self-control; in a flare of renewed lust he found himself thrusting faster, more forcefully, bending forward over Rin’s back to snarl, “Tell me you want some more, tell me you want me to stretch your ass even wider open, get you ready for my dick inside you, _come on, you_ —“

“More. Ah! _More_.” Each word was a strangled, panting grunt, punctuated by a new spasm of pleasure. “Bon, I— _ah!_ I...I want it.”

“Heh. _Good_.” Bon pulled out just enough to get his third finger into line, then eased all three in together—still careful to start with, he retained that much sanity, but oh fuck, the way Rin’s moans took on a higher pitch, the way he writhed on those impaling fingers, gasping out a desperate _yes, yes!_ It was too much, there was only so long he could go slow, and then he was finger-fucking Rin for all he was worth, wordless animal growls escaping him, and Rin was keening, almost wailing—froze up suddenly in a rippling convulsion of what Bon realized had to be another orgasm, then started to gasp and moan again. Baring his teeth in a satisfaction tinged with his own still-frustrated need, Bon reached around to palm Rin’s cock, wrapping his hand around its hard, hot length. It took a couple of tries to coordinate his two hands, but then he had it, letting the one ride Rin’s cock as the other one’s thrusts bucked Rin forward into his grip. He tightened it, jerking Rin off unceremoniously, fast and dirty as his fingers drove Rin toward yet another peak— _come on, baby, come on, do it for me, come for me again_ —

_There_ , the clamping of Rin’s muscles around him, the sudden quivering stillness, and _there_ , the last few strokes wringing out a spurting flood of come as Rin gave a final thin, wild cry and shuddered all over again. Rin sagged, almost sobbing in his release, and as Ryuuji drew his fingers out, more gently than he’d inserted them, he sat gingerly back on his heels, then sank down to rest his head on his crossed arms, his body heaving with deep, rapid breaths. For a moment, Ryuuji just gazed at him, lingering on that sight, on the pleasure and sweet, burning pride it gave him, having gotten Rin off so hard, so good. Then he reached out to lay his hand once more on the curve of Rin’s butt cheek.

“Now,” he murmured—a question as much as a command—and Rin swallowed, nodded, and pushed himself up onto hands and knees again.

“You could stay down,” Ryuuji suggested, reaching for the lube, and Rin shook his head, determined in spite of his still trembling arms and legs. Ryuuji shifted to align himself behind Rin as he slathered his cock—oh god, the touch of his own hand after so fucking long, after all that sight and smell and feel and sound of sex, and it was all he could do not to bring himself off just then, just like that. Hissing through his teeth, he clung to his shreds of willpower long enough to get himself properly slicked, then took hold of Rin’s hips. Rin braced himself, lowering his head and flicking his tail out of the way. Carefully Ryuuji pressed himself to Rin’s hole, the tip of his cock head brushing against it, kissing it, _oh_ , pushing in, _oh, yes, so slick, still so, so tight, oh fuck, I can feel you all around me_ , deeper now, deeper, a very little bit at a time, _pressing in on me, all around me, holding me,_ squeezing _me, feels so good_ —he could barely stand it, little pleading, frantic noises were escaping him, but he held on, held on until he was seated within Rin, all the way inside him. “Oh,” he gasped. “O-Okay?”

Rin let out his breath, long and slow. “I can feel you,” he murmured, his voice soft, wondering, oddly distant, like someone in a dream. He pushed himself up until he was kneeling, and Ryuuji made a choking sound as the movement changed his angle, shifting him within Rin. “I can feel you _inside me_.” Still with that trancelike air, Rin leaned into Ryuuji, his back touching Ryuuji’s chest, his hands cupping and sliding down Ryuuji’s thighs; he turned his head to one side so his hair brushed Ryuuji’s jaw. “Ah,” he sighed. “ _Bon._ ”

_Yes._ And he began to move, just a little at first, tiny hitches of friction, the two of them swaying with it, their bodies learning how to rock together like this. _Mmm_ , Rin said, low in his throat, rolled his hips, and Ryuuji feathered his fingers over Rin’s stomach, stroking it, raking it lightly with his nails as he pulled Rin back against himself, pushing his cock in deep again. It was incredible, this—this _union_ , this joining of their two bodies into a single whole. His breath caught, came quicker—he wanted to go slow, to sway with Rin like this forever, but he couldn’t, his need was too immediate, too intense, and growing now with each pulse of his hips, each feverish throb of his cock. He began to pump harder, digging his fingers into Rin’s hips; Rin’s one hand fumbled up to clasp his shoulder, while the other one was down between Rin’s legs, stroking his dick, fondling his balls, his irrepressible hard-on flushing and swelling again. “Bon... _yes_...f-feels so good,” Rin gasped between moans. “So full. _Oh._ Don’t stop. G-Give me more. _More_.”

_You like it, you like this so much, oh god._ Rin’s lust for Ryuuji’s cock, his endless, insatiable hunger for Ryuuji’s fucking fed Ryuuji’s own heat, drove him absolutely out of his mind. He bit at Rin’s neck, at Rin’s shoulder, driving himself into Rin’s ass, faster now, faster, screwing that sweet, fucking amazing ass, his Rin, _his_ , and Rin was shouting wordlessly, hand flying on his own dick as he ground desperately back into Ryuuji. That frenetic, pounding rhythm jerking at them both, and then, and then—stutter and free flight and sudden fall, the slam of release overwhelming him, graying his vision, his come gushing into Rin in tremendous, aching spurts, _so much pleasure, so good, too much._

Drained, utterly exhausted, he barely kept himself from collapsing onto Rin as the waves of pleasure receded. Instead, he somehow dragged them both down to sprawl on the bed in a chaos of tumbled bedclothes and spooge-splattered pillows. Oh god, they were going to have to do laundry sometime. He blanked the thought out of his mind and instead just lay there, waiting for his heartbeat to slow and his chest to stop heaving, his arms wrapped around Rin, his face pressed to the nape of Rin’s neck, his softening dick still buried in Rin’s ass as Rin rubbed out a final, quick, shuddering climax. As Rin slumped, finished at last, Ryuuji shifted enough to slide out of him, then resettled more comfortably. In a minute or two, they _had_ to get up and clean themselves off. But for right now....

Rin stirred, turned himself around in Ryuuji’s embrace so he could nuzzle up under Ryuuji’s chin. He sighed contentedly, lay still for about two seconds, and then froze and suddenly clutched at Ryuuji’s shoulders. “Bon!”

“What?” Ryuuji grumbled. Rin scrambled to a sitting position, half rolling Ryuuji over, and grinned down at him like a maniac, his eyes wild and bright, his hair sweaty, sticking to his face. Fucked to pieces, and he still had enough energy for five normal people. This was just unfair. 

“Holy shit! That was fucking _amazing!_ Bon, seriously—you hafta try this!”

Ryuuji stared back at Rin, understanding only slowly creeping through his brain fog. Abruptly the realization clicked. “Uh, wait—wait just a sec—!”

And that was how Ryuuji found himself flat on his back with Rin’s finger up his ass, diligently searching for his prostate.

“ _Aa-ah!_ ”

“Ha! Found it!”


End file.
